


The Daughter Without Family

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), Earth 2 (Comics), Huntress (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is Emotionally Constipated, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Daddy Issues, Earth-2, Even though he is two year younger than her, Even though the baby is a twenty three year old via other dimension, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Helena is gay, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Like Father like Daughter, POV Female Character, she likes girls that walk the line, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Batman of Earth-2 sent his adult daughter to a whole other world where the girl is not even a concept. Still, Helena does her best to navigate a difficult world where a father and mother who aren't hers attempt to distance themselves and whole bandwagon of siblings that don't even exist in her world. Not to mention another Huntress named Helena Bertinelli.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batmango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmango/gifts).



> For Batmango who always comments on each short with new ideas and pleasant things to say. 
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Comments make the world go round.

‘It’s my home too,’ Helena had yelled at her father. The twenty three year old vigilante had called in Vibe. Her mother was still missing, still alive but missing. Alfred had been viciously killed two weeks ago. Dick Grayson, her surgotte older brother/uncle, had been shot and laid in critical condition. Thomas Elliott of Earth-2 was here to destroy everything Bruce Wayne loved.

 

‘He wants me Helena,’ her dad snapped, grabbing her wrist, ‘too hurt me. He’s killed my last parent, taken my wife, wounded my son. He’s not getting you and I don’t need distractions.’

 

The box was shoved in her hands as he pushed her through Vibe’s breach, the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was the sound of explosions.

  
  
  


“Bizzaro confused,” was the gruff voice Helena could make out, “Bizzaro thought there was already a purple her.”

 

“Not everyone that wear purple is Stephanie,” Biz, a smoother and younger voice replied. Bizzaro? Stephanie? Red-him?

 

“Reminds me of an amazon,” A woman’s voice told her.

 

“Only because you think she is hot,” the male voice retorted, “and she is faking sleep.”

 

Helena let her eyes open, just to see a man in a red helmet with a bat on his chest, but they were in her safe house. Her favorite, a gift from her father when she turned 17. But it is way different which means it’s not hers. Or atleast not the Earth-2 version of hers.

 

“Okay, breacher,” the man in the helmet asked, “Who are you?”

 

There’s a bat on his chest, but guns on his hip. Her stomach turns at the thought of an evil Batman, but her father wouldn’t send her to an Earth where she wouldn’t be safe.

 

“My name is Helena Wayne. Huntress of Earth-2,” She spoke, “And I need to find Bruce Wayne, the Batman.”

 

“Oh fuck me,” The helmet groaned

  
  



	2. Bruce, The Other Batman

Batman checked her story out after the man in the Red Hood, who turned out to be some eighteen year old with a voice modifier, brought her to the cave with a bag over her head. Hah, as if she couldn’t find this place with her eyes closed. As for the rest of this strange world, it is different. The Batman here is more cautious than her own as she still sits in a containment cell.

 

She doesn’t know where her mother is on this world, or where Dick Grayson is, or who this Red Hood white streak kid is, or why Barbara Gordon (who is her age here) is in a wheelchair instead of playing in the city.

 

“I’ve met people from your Earth before,” Batman sat across from her. He seemed younger than her Batman but much more stressed, “I tried to communicate with your world but it seems the breach there has been sealed.”

 

Her breath hitched, “You mean I can’t go home.”

 

“Why would your Batman close the breach?” He asked her.

 

“Thomas Elliot,” She frowned, “He’s destroying anything and everything my father loves. I’m the only one he hasn’t been able to hurt.”

 

Physically speaking atleast. Huntress has lost many fights, Helena lost a grandfather, her mother has been taken, and now she is stuck in some alternate world where a man who is essentially her father treats her as a threat. It kills her honestly.

 

He stayed quiet with those cold and calculating eyes, “We have a Huntress already. A Helena Brentelli. She’s not you. She’s not one of my children. This is not your Gotham.”

 

“No shit,” Helena snapped.

  
  
  


Helena meets this world’s Bat Family. So much larger than her own, meanwhile Dick Grayson isn’t twelve years older than her here but two years younger. There is a Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne, and Duke Thomas. Meanwhile, Selina Kyle seems to have taken to staying the night at her Aunt Pam’s house which isn’t a good feeling. 

 

“My, you are a sight for sore eyes,” an elderly voice called to her. When she turned to the familiar man that she misses so much, she can’t help but tear up and throw her arms around him.

 

“I know you’re not mine, but-”

“Shush child,” the man rubbed her back, “I can be him for now. It’s all right, child.”

  
  


She knows she shouldn’t go looking for the night life in Gotham, but she’d never been a huge fan of listening to her father in the first case. Certainly not this one who treats her as more of a prisoner than a daughter. The one who won’t let his real children near her for longer than a moment before negatively shoving them out.

 

The manor’s security is enough like her own that she easily sneaks out. She has no Huntress gear here, nor is the other Huntress around the cave often enough to leave anything around. But she does find a simple black suit made of something more than spandex, it looks like her mother’s style. The black domino mask belongs to one of the girls, maybe the Oracle but she wears it incase there is an alternate normal version of herself.

 

The crossbow she find in the trophy area is old, but simple enough to work as is the grapple she steals from the casing. She flies through the sky rather easily, on the lookout for any bats in capes. Not that she would know who to look for with how much of a tight lock this Bruce Wayne has kept her under.

 

So cold and distant from the only man in her life. It kills her almost.

 

Almost.

 

Like her mother, Helena had always been able to embrace the darkness of Gotham in a different way than her father could. She didn’t try to scare it. Just match it.

 

“Hello fellas,” she approached the men trying to harass to working girls.

 

“Who the hell are you?” One snapped, “You ain’t no bat.”

 

“Not exactly,” she smirked before whipping out an arrow as the two girls ran. The men tried to attack her but one isn’t the daughter of Cat and Bat without know how to fight a bit. It took her three seconds before they were down for the count. She whipped out their phone to call her personal favorite detective.

 

“Hello Bullock,” She sweet talked, “I got two hustlers trying to harass some girls on the bowery at the corner of Second and Wilmer, the alley behind Tj’s Tavern. They seem to be carrying cocaine. Mind sending down a cruiser?”

 

“Who the hell is this?” the voice snapped on the other line.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She said before hanging up and throwing the phone elsewhere.

 

“You’ll stay there, right sweetness?” She grinned at them from where she tied them together using their shoe laces. They screamed profanities at her.

 

“Thanks, but I’m into girls,” She winked before flipping away.

 

In all honesty, she should have stayed away from anything that screamed Bat. But what is a girl to do when she sees the Bat Signal in the sky. Apparently she almost get her, Robin, and Batman killed when stepping into help stop Two Face. As far as she looked at it, she helped save Robin’s life even if she jumped right back into the fire to help the Bat. Which led to Two Face escaping.

 

“What are you doing out?” He dragged her and Robin both into the Batmobile.

 

“Brooding,” she retorts as he roughly shoved her into the car. It’s almost reminiscent of the time he caught her out wearing Robin gear alone when she was twelve. But then she quickly remembers that she is twenty three year old grown woman with training. Also, this man is not her father. 

 

“Don’t try and be coy with me,” He glared at her as they sped through the city to go back to the cave where she’d most likely be put in a containment cell… just like when she was twelve.

 

The littlest Robin, the one she just saved, sat in back watching the argument go on being quite silent.

 

“I saved your son, are you not even going to say thank you.”

 

“I had to save you and let Dent get away,” Batman snarked back as they got to the cave, “I had clear rules when I allowed you to stay here. It is not your city!”

 

“You mean when you took me prisoner and shoved me into a containment cell,” She laughed, “Forced me to stay in your house and away from your precious little ones as if I’m poison. You are not my father, nor my keeper. You’re just some jerk that looks like him.”

 

She jumped out of the car as soon as they got to the cave. Batman was hot on her heels, screaming things after her when Alfred showed up, “Master Bruce! I’ve had enough of this. Leave the young lady alone.”

 

“Alfred-” The Batman stopped dead in his tracks as the british man stood between the two with crossed arms. Helena never realized how she herself towered over the man. Meanwhile her father towers over her and the butler is the one to put him in place.

 

“Now, I see three of you and the only one acting like an adult is a little boy. Come now, Master Damian. You are being patched up and sent straight to bed while these two  _ adults _ attempt to be mature.”

 

The littlest bat is shuffled off keeping a wary eye on the two of them. Batman takes a deep breath before pulling off his cowl and revealing a haggard man, “We need to clean up. And talk, it seems what I’ve been avoiding has finally caught up to me.”

 

She takes an hour long bath instead of the quick military shower that her father (and apparently this world’s equivalent) opt for. She enjoys the sweet smell of every world’s Selina Kyle’s lavender vanilla soap. She wraps herself in some purple throw and wears some other woman’s clothes. The conversation had been building for awhile now.

 

Why did Bruce Wayne, this Bruce Wayne, hate another version of his daughter? She doesn’t get it; as far as she is concerned this Bruce Wayne adopts you if you say you’re lost in the grocery store. 

 

Bruce Wayne sat at the dining room, something that made this a whole lot more personal than if he decided to speak in the cave. The atmosphere was stiff in a way she can only describe as being forced. 

 

“I’m familiar with the concept of losing parents,” Bruce began, “I understand the pain it is to meet someone so like that person and to be dissapointed. I understand you may not see things my way, but I’m doing my best to avoid the heartache.”

 

“I know you’re not my dad,” she snapped, “And you seem to have it on pretty tightly that I’m not your kid. So what heartache could there be, huh?”

 

“I have looked into your breaching situation more thoroughly. Your father, me, has seemed to find a way to trap you here for the time being. A way to make sure no other being can get to our Earth from Earth Two. This may include himself.”

 

“Why would he do that? He’s coming back for me as soon as he fixes everything,” She stared at him.

 

“Unless he can’t,” the emotionless man did his best to stay stoic, “If the threat is what you say, there is a good possibility that he won’t come back from this. You may be here on this Earth for awhile and I just can’t- I can’t disappoint you in the same way I have been. It’s unfair to us both, don’t you see, Helena?”

 

“You think my father is dead?” She wanted to choke on the words, “And you’re worried I’ll try to replace him with you.”

 

The man behind the mask stays quiet, “I’m worried you will expect something from me that I can’t give you-”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. You don’t know-”

 

“Helena, I can’t pretend to fill a void in your life that I’m not meant too. Not if he is gone. But I also can’t cherish a daughter that I may have to give back. I can’t just have my fill of a possible daughter and then send her off later on if it is true that your father does retrieve you,” He spoke to her. And god, she hated how his words made sense. How he sounded so perfectly calm and sincere.

 

“So where does this leave us? You’re not my father and I’m not your kid. But I’m some obligation that you’re going to keep at arm's length tucked away,” she wanted to yell. He slid an identification card to her.

 

“There is no one out there that shares your face,” He frowned, “Until things are decided. You’re a distant cousin that needs to stay here for the time being. A model from Spain. Stephanie helped me.”

 

A Stephanie who was Batgirl that Helena wasn’t allowed to meet.

 

“Helena Grace Kane,” She huffed before rolling her eyes, “So does this mean I’m allowed out?”

 

He bites his lip the same way her father does before he agrees to her every whim, “I will not deny you the freedom to exist and pursue a normal life here. As for the night life, please we will see. It’s still-”

 

“Your city,” She frowned before staring at the card. This was a man’s best attempt at an olive branch. She had seen her father have to swallow his pride like a painful pill that was three sizes too big, “Thank you for trying I guess.”

 

It wasn’t the most heartfelt Thanks she could give. But she was tired and exhausted and burdened with the fact she may have to mourn a man and woman that raised her while simultaneously trying to live with another version of them. One that didn’t want her. And one who ran so fast that Helena hadn’t even met her.

 

“I wish things were different,” came the soft voice from behind, “You don’t deserve someone as broken as me to pose as your father.”

 

No, she didn’t.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Comments make the world go round.


	3. Damian Wayne, This World's Blood Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thought Bruce was bullshiting about the attachments thing as an excuse to be a dick. But now she has a baby assassin wrapped around her finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one starts off slow, but it's a gut wrencher.

Helena had made her peace with Bruce as much as she possibly could, that didn’t mean she wasn’t stressed out all the time. As time went on, it felt like her time at the different Earth became less and less temporary. That conversation with not her dad really put it all in perspective. 

 

So she did what her daddy taught her, to cope with her fist. She was destroying the bag in front of her, the training equipment surrounding her. She should be taking advantage of the identity she’d been given, but the sight of a Gotham that isn’t hers felt sickening. She just wanted to blow off some heat. So the little gremlin sitting down and watching her began to piss her off.

 

She’d met the ‘blood son’ within the first week of staying here, and when he wasn’t being shuffled off by his father then he was mouthing off and threatening her. He’d been oddly quiet since the whole Harvey Dent incident.

 

“Are you just going to stare at me or do you have something useful to say?” She stopped to stare at the kid. Even with different moms, and different universes, they both held the same Wayne DNA. The little stuck up nose and too wide ears until they can grow into them, 

 

“I haven’t addressed you assisting me during the conflict with Two Face,” Damian promptly responded. Oh.

 

“You mean when I saved your ass,” She smirked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. That same little nose twisted so far up that she was surprised she didn’t see his nostrils. It was sorta cute, she kinda understood why her mother always laughed at her when Little Helena attempted to be defiant.

 

“I wouldn’t say that,” she drawled, “But I suppose I should say you weren’t a complete burden in the field even if father disagrees.”

 

She actually smiled at the kid, “You want to train or whatever?”

 

“I am seeing Todd while he is in town,” He explained to her, “The Outlaws are with him, I find that being with them is useful when gathering information on kryptonian clones, amazons, and tamarins. ”

 

“Kryptonians and Amazon?” She looked at him before remembering the three people she first met when she woke up, “Wait, are you talking about that Red Hood Guy, your brother. I thought his name was Jason.”

 

“Jason Todd, I have a tendency to call my peers and others by their last name. My school psychologist thinks its due to a superiority complex and not the influence by tutors hired by my mother when she was training me to be heir to the league of assassins.”

 

She raised her eyebrow, already hearing a fair bit about the boy’s heritage from Alfred but the first time having it be addressed by the boy himself, “You’re okay for a billionaire assassin brat.”

 

“Tt,” he clicked his tongue but remained despite that being the perfect moment to exit, “You have not left the manor since father granted you access to leave and live amongst us. I believe it would be beneficial for you to join me when visiting Todd.”

 

Well, she always had a thing for Amazons.

  
  


She wears some clothes that Alfred allowed her to buy online, no longer having to barrow from the girls of that family that she hardly knows. It feels to have pants that don’t reach her ankles. Beside Barbara, the other girls including Selina are all significantly shorter than her and their pants only reached her midcalf. It’s nice to wear something that she had back on her Earth she thinks as she slides on her leather jacket.

 

“Not one but two Wayne heirs, what type of shit did I do to get fucked like this?” Jason sneered as they approached. Damian had a grip on her wrist, dragging her along like she wasn’t almost two feet taller than him. She atleast picked up on something, as much as the kid was a brat, he got excited to see his older brother.

 

“Babysitting,” Damian promptly told the group. Helena rolled her eyes at that remark, finally freeing her wrist from his death grip. Quickly Bizzaro scooped up Damian which caused him to shriek rather indignantly.

 

“Little Red Him want to fly?” Bizzaro asked.

 

“Biz, come on, you know how Bats feels about that,” Jason told the group but no longer was Damian pushing away, instead crawling around to be on Bizzaro’s back.

 

“Todd, I am perfectly capable. If it will help Bizzaro’s flight status than I believe it Father will forgive us,” Damian grinned, when she smiled like that when she was little then she always got what she wanted.

 

“Five minutes. And neither of you destroy the other,”  Jason instructed before zooming off.

 

“You spoil him,” The amazon, who wore civilian clothing, glanced at the Bat.

 

“Which one?” He scoffed before turning his focus onto Helena, “Well atleast you belong to Sel and not T. That makes you fifty percent less demon.”

 

“Thank god,” She smiled.

  
  


The kid wasn’t too bad. He’s arrogant, for sure but so was she. She had an air about her that pissed off people too, must be a Wayne thing. But he knew how to kiss ass she realized as she watched him try to charm the hot amazon.

 

“He’s got a crush,” She murmured to Jason and Bizzaro.

 

“Shit, so do you,” He smirked. He wasn’t wrong, Helena liked the roughness of Artemis. She liked the way the Amazon acted to good for her. Helena enjoyed a challenge as much as her mother did. Ask Rose Wilson of Earth-2, Helena had her fair share of nights with the older villainous woman. Then there was that thing with Lucy Quinzel that ended about as quick as it started. And that thing with Silver St. Cloud’s  _ straight  _ cheerleading niece. 

 

So, Helena had a type. Sue her. The goddess made eye contact with Helena, still winning all the toys she could for the Demon from the rigged claw vending machine. Helena sent a wink her way when the goddess rolled her eyes. 

 

Three days in and Helena spent each one with Damian Wayne. Not so much Bruce, he nearly had a stroke when she was caught teaching the littlest bat how to use a crossbow and not kill. The thing had been taken out of her hands faster than any speedster could match. Then Helena met both Jon and Colin, the kids only friends basically. She even spent an evening playing monopoly with Duke and Damian which ended with her cracking up at the normal one getting competitive with a ten year old

 

“I must say you are not as awful as I thought you to be,” Damian shared with her as they strode through the mall with some ice cream. Apparently the brat only had vanilla and chocolate. Helena would surely teach the little bat something before she left.

 

“I’ll take it,” She smiled, glancing at the cover of a magazine with Selina Kyle on the cover. It hurt her own heart a bit to see that this version of her mother was ignoring her despite being so involved with the Wayne and Bat Family. Helena had seen the shadow of the woman sneaking out to be at her separate house on the property.

 

“Grayson says some mothers are scared to be poor mothers, that’s why mother killed me… So I can’t be disappointed,” He told her.

 

“You believe that?” She asked, Damian was too smart to think that’s it.

 

“No, but I can pretend that I believe that so Father is put at ease,” He licked at the ice cream, “Give it time. Kyle will care for you soon. And Father will adjust to you being in our lives. He already has. By Christmas next year, all will be well and-”

 

“Christmas?” She questioned, “Bud, I won’t be here that long.”

 

He sighed as if she was an idiot, “I see you have not made you peace yet. While I assume I was the same when-”

 

“Damian, stop,” she stepped in front of him, “Buddy, my mom isn’t crazy like that and- My dad is coming to get me. You have to understand that, my dad would go to the ends of the world for me.”

 

“No,” Damian shook his head, “I know this is hard for you, but you’re here now. With us. I made peace with not being the child of father and his lover, It’s time for you to make peace with the fact you’re stuck with us now!”

 

_ Oh… With us. With me. _

 

“Baby Bat,” she sunk down to his level but he pushed at her with little force, “I have really enjoyed having a little brother these past few days. But I don’t belong here.”

 

His eyes flashed with something for a rare moment. Then it was replaced with anger, “You’re a fool. An idiotic fool! Your world is dead and you better start accepting it! You can’t just leave us for-”

 

“Damian, stop!” She almost screamed, “My world isn’t dead. Don’t say that! I know you have abandonment issues. But I’m not leaving you because I want too-”

 

Damian glared at her with the same glare she’d seen occur before, “I don’t care for you. I simply pity you. You and your idiotic mind.”

 

With that Damian stomped off making her have to rethink everything. She wanted to go home desperately but now she had Damian on her mind. Is this what Bruce meant when he said to avoid attachments? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On other notes, did anyone watch Doom Patrol? It's sooo good! Also how ya'll feel about that hot rare pair Artemis and Helena ;) So what do you all think may happen... Who is right, Helena or Damian?
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Comments make the world go round.


	4. Dick Grayson, Now Significantly Younger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena doesn't know what to hope for anymore in this strong Earth. Maybe a familiar face will help clear things up if he doesn't mess it up even more

The big house was lonely after having the company of Damian for almost a week. Alfred did her best to make her feel better, but she had to distance herself from him. She can’t keep getting attache left and right to people. Damian had left to join Tim Drake with the Titans, another sibling she had yet to meet but wasn’t very eager to after Damian. Duke, the other resident of the house tried to talk to her but she just politely declined.

“Do you understand what I mean now?” Bruce asked her when he found her training in the cave. He gave up on trying to keep her away from the training center as long as she didn’t explore further than that, “We can’t form attachments. We can’t make assumptions.”

She sent a hard enough kick to have her bag fall onto the floor. Dripping in sweat, she took a long swig of water. “I can’t wait till  _ my dad _ comes and gets me.”

  
  


Helena wasn’t expecting the familiar face to be waiting for her in the dining room area, chatting away to Alfred. He looks so much younger on this Earth. So much more alive. He had the same smile on his face he had when he taught Helena how to dance. Dick Grayson. 

“You definitely take after Sel, you’re way too pretty to look like Bruce,” Dick jokes.

“Mistress Helena, I believe you have a Dick Grayson on your Earth. This one is from ours,” Alfred explained, “He was unavailable to return home at the time of your arrival.”

“Lil D’ and Alfie told me alot about you,” He got up, hugging her tightly. She felt swamped by him even though they were the same height. It was the first warm greeting she received besides Alfred.

“I was thinking you and I could get away from the doom and gloom of Wayne Manor,” Dick went on, a hand thrown over her shoulder, “I figured we’d visit Babs, grab some food, and-”

“I have plans,” she cut him off, “See Earth 2 doesn’t have ‘Friends’. So I’m just going to binge Netflix before I go home.”

“You will not,” Alfred stopped her, “Mistress Helena, as wonderful as you have been to have around the house these past few days, but my dear girl if you do not go outside then I’m afraid you will become apart of that couch.”

There’s no arguing with Alfred, so Helena accepted her fate of being with a heartbreakingly similar Dick Grayson. Her Older Brother. Her Fun Uncle. Everything that is so similar to hers, except he isn’t hers. She can’t forget that.

 

 

“Damian is sorry by the way,” He told her at the fancy Thai restaurant. She gave him the most unimpressed look, “Well, he didn’t say that exactly but I’m an expert on Damian.”

She figured that was true given how much the little boy went on about his favorite brother.

"He shouldn’t be. It’s my fault. I should’ve known he’d get attached,” She shrugged, “He’s a little kid. I’m the one at blame.”

“Is he the only one that got attached?” Dick asked. She chooses not to answer because it doesn’t matter if she gets attached. In the end if -when- her dad comes back for her, she’s going to choose to leave and not regret it one bit, “Still, little kid or not, he shouldn’t say things he doesn’t know for sure. About you going home.”

“You’re not going to contradict my whole attachments statements by saying that I’m stuck here forever and should just get used to the fact that this isn’t my family and my world is dead?” She stared at him.

He shrugged and reached over to take her untouched food, “How should I know? You could go home. You could be here. But that doesn’t mean you have to be an emotionless hermit that stays away from people as if she has the plague.”

“This isn’t my world,” She stated, “Not my dad. Not my family. Not my Alfred. And you aren’t my Dick. Infact, I’m supposed to be like thirteen years younger than you. Not like four or three years older.”

“Oh. What’s he like?” Dick asked way too cheerful for her taste. Way too familiar.

“Laying in a hospital bed with a bullet lodged in his skull on life support,” She snapped viciously. The friendly smile was gone replaced with one of pity as his hand pulled away from her plate again, “So tell me; what’s better? Being with you who’s like him for the rest of my life or forgetting that you aren’t my Dick Grayson and if or when I go home, it’s to a vegetable.”

“I couldn’t tell you,” He answered her, “We aren’t your people. It’s important for you to remember that but you can’t just float around here- no matter how long you are here. It’s not healthy, I don’t care what Brue said. He’s an idiot. Lovable and with the best intentions, but the whole feelings thing is sorta hard on him.”

“I’m not hungry,” She told him, “Lets just go back.”

“Wait,” He stopped her, “Did your Dick ever take you bowling? I was going to take you flying but I bet you’ve already done that with yours. So bowling?”

She sighed, exasperated, “No. He never took me bowling.”

“Okay. Good. Then we are going bowling,” hes stands up, “We are going to bowl and get to no eachother. I can’t be him, but I want to be your friend.”

“Fine.”

  
  


It had been so long since she had done something so… normal. Usually, in her world, her nights out were filled with jewels and capes. Not bowling pins and lanes. The best part about being two highly trained vigilantes that were over twenty one, was that they both sucked at bowling. And were drunk.

“So I’m married to Starfire on your Earth?” He questioned her, “I mean we almost got married once here but that was a rouse. So wait you have been with Rose Wilson and whoever Lucy Quinzel is.”

“I’m like my dad,” she slurred, “I prefer bad girls. Although you know who I’d date.Fucking Artemis Amazon. Amazon Artemis.”

“Imma do it,” He decided. She already knew what was happening.

“No. You are not ruining my chance with a goddess,” She slurred.

But he had his phone out, “Did it.”

She grabbed the phone out of his hand, “You just sent Jason ‘Artemis’ but spelt wrong.”

“I think we should call an uber,” He started, “Then go to the surprise.”

He used jazz hands when describing surprise. She giggled as he pulled her along, not caring for the flashing cameras at them. She could deal with the press anywhere they went. Dick got the uber and set the address for somewhere in the upper ends of Gotham, but not on the edge of the city like most the elite. Instead they pulled up to a condo complex that she didn’t recognize. Maybe Babs lived in one of these.

But when she went inside, it looked empty with freshly painted white wall and a newly installed bat style security system. The windows were made of bullet proof glass that even the Bat would be unable to break.

“You and Babs moving in together?” She asked, confused.

He scoffed, “Please. Wherever Babs and I decide to live, the commish will be our next door neighbor shining the bat signal through the window.”

It was a funny and very likely thought.

Dick continued, “I rented this place for you. I figured living with Bruce has got to b draining and maybe too familiar so a temporary place might be good for the time being. Connected to the rest of us, but separate. Alfie helped set me up in something like this when I first left the Robin mantle.”

“I know I’m not your Dick, and this isn’t your place but you’re still a Bat. We take care of our own. So here, a place where you can work things out without someone telling you what to do or how to feel,” He let out his arms.

“Brucie will never go for it,” She narrowed her blue yet catlike eyes.

“Leave that to me and Alfie,” He grinned, “Now let's talk paint. I have some great ideas.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a happy chapter to this story. But that does not mean our bumpy ride is over at all. Helena has always been a daddy's girl so lets see how she feels when alternate Daddy's favorite comes home from Hong Kong. See you tomorrow!


	5. Cassandra Martha Cain Wayne, The Daughter With Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra Cain comes home from Hong Kong and Tokyo. Whatever progress Helena feels has been made is swept away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2

Bruce hadn’t called her in two days, no reports of Batman. Dick hadn’t mentioned anything, neither had Alfred. She knew Damian was coming back home that day, she’d been wanting to make amends and the only way she could think to do that was through action. It’s not her fault if Bruce hadn’t talked to her- she can assume that she is allowed to be on the streets. Who is going to look after Robin?

All she saw was the little black cape and a flash of black. It was fast and playful. Was Damian playing on the roof tops? She could do that, she began to follow him. Fast and leaping, Helena ran after him wearing a suit and domino mask that her sticky fingers could grab. She still needed to teach the kid the ways of a crossbow.

She goes to make the last leap when her body was slammed to the ground. She fought her opponent black, unable to make out what the slim blackness was. A flurry of movements. Helena fought back, twisting and flipping but she felt that each time a weakness was exposed, she was taken down. She moved her bow to take the shot, but the arrow was caught and at her throat when she was pushed to the ground.

“Black Bat, Stop!” Robin came, “She’s not an enemy.”

Helena heard of he Black Bat, of Cassandra Cain- Wayne. The sole daughter of Bruce Wayne, the favorite child. She didn’t think of how much she would hate her. Watching Bruce glare at Helena from the medical bay while Alfred patched her up.

“You’re a fool to not make yourself known,” Damian snapped at her. Cassandra followed from behind.

“I sorry for hurting,” The sweet and innocent face looked at Helena with worry. She wanted to hit the other, but she already had her ass handed to her. So instead she ignored her and focused on Damian.

“I missed you. I wanted to talk to you,” She told him. She saw him soften a bit.

“I suppose we should, but another night,” Damian told her, “Cain just returned to Gotham and I am to spend time with her. She is my sister in all but blood, I suppose.”

Helena stared back at the oriental girl. The daughter that belonged here to begin with. The sister that could definitely stay. Helena had to leave before she hit her.

  
  


Helena threw the magazine from her spot at the fancy college bar. The article was all about Cassandra Cain- Wayne’s study abroad in Tokyo and all the work she had done there. Not to mention the endearing little photo of Bruce Wayne and Cassandra  _ Martha _ Cain  _ Wayne  _ embracing eachother with happy smiles and relief that yes, they’re both still alive. Fucking hell.

“I was told I would find you here,” Artemis, the goddess, walked in wearing a Gotham U hoodie despite only visiting with the outlaws, “Goddesses, aren’t you in a foul mood?”

“What are you doing here?” Helena groaned. She’d seen the goddess around abit with the Out;aws but Jason left town with them not too long ago.

“Little one returned to see the rest of the family. Even littler ones have returned home as has the sister. I believe Grayson will be returning aswell. As much as I respect your family, I’m not nearly as amused by them as Bizarro is. I was told to come and keep you company.”

She stared at the once thrown magazine that now was in Artemis’ hand, “They’re not my family.”

“Jealousy is not a pleasant expression on you,”  Artemis smirked, “Besides why should you be jealous. She has not done you wrong. This is her family, not yours. In fact, if one were to be angry then it should be her.”

Helena gave her a dead stare, “I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not.”

“I’m teasing you, like you do to me,” Artemis told the girl, “I thought I’d repay the favor.”

“So you notice me,” Helena rested her head on her hand, sipping her drink. She knew she was beautiful like her mother and father with Bruce’s sharp features, Tall and athletic body, but tan with her mother’s eyes with dark black curls flowing down her back.

“I notice you throwing yourself at me to distract yourself,” Artemis took Helena’s drink, “It’s unbecoming of a warrior. Perhaps you should have more faith in yourself and maybe then I could see you as someone worthy enough to be with an amazon. Someone like Cassandra Cain.”

 

It had been a long day. Another news report with Selina Kyle fashion statement. Seeing Dick’s instagram with all the Wayne children. Alfred called her in attempt to invite her but the archer let it go to voicemail before txting back that she had a spa day planned.

“You don’t like me,” Cassandra Cain stated, hiding in the shadows of the apartment.

“How the hell did you get in here?” Helena shrieked. She’d been digging into her drinks an awful lot lately, she felt sorta buzzed. Though this isn’t much of a shock, Helena knows that alcoholism runs on both sides of her family.

“Big Brother told me codes,” Cassandra frowned at her when Helena rolled her eyes but grabbed her whiskey from the cabinets. First Black Bat kicking her ass, then Artemis comparing her to the angel child, now the girl has access to her apartment, “Drunk.”

“Relax baby bat,” Helena slurred after taking more shots, “I didn’t drink or drive.”

“Hurt,” Cassandra frowned, “So deeply hurt.”

“Stop fucking trying to read me,” Helena screamed, “Just get the fuck out! Alright? I don’t want your sympathy. I don’t need the sympathy of Bruce Wayne’s favorite child.”

“I want to help,” Cassandra told her, “Alfred said we be friends.”

“We aren’t,” Helena through back in her face, “I’m not friends with people who kill.”

Which wasn’t true but she was done with this girl. Helena always had her father’s temperament and she picked words she knew would cut.

The shock was evident but she shook it off. The nineteen year old began to read her body and step closer as the woman drank two more, “You don-”

Helena was done talking. She threw the first punch, despite knowing she’d lose. Cassandra grabbed it, allowing Helena to come in for the kick which Cassandra dodged. She spweled venomous words at the girl, wanting the fighter to destroy her. She wanted to feel some physical to distract her. But the girl kept dodging everything until she twisted Helena’s arm around her back and pinned her to the counter. It didn’t hurt but was solid.

“Stop,” Cassandra demanded. Then all the alcohol she’d consumed in the past twenty four hours came up to her counter. She felt her body jerked up and carried to the bathroom. The room was dizzy and tears ran down her face. The nineteen year old deposited her in the bathroom, soft whispers and tears coming from the oriental girl.

“I hate you,” Helena sobbed into the toilet. Cass left shortly after, cleaning up Helena’s vomit and laying out water for the girl.

How can Helena hate this girl?

  
  


Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown had stayed away from Helena since her arrival here. But not the blonde gave her a black eye, threatening what she’d do if Cassandra Wayne ever came home crying again. Helena was a better fighter though, not as good as Cassandra but better than the newbie. She pinned Stephanie down only to be dragged off by Tim who held his girlfriend back.

“Tell your girlfriend to keep her head on before I take it off,” Helena glared at the teen.

“Like it’s her fault,” Tim snapped.

  
  


She’d been ignoring Bruce, Dick, and Damian who had all reached out to her. Jason made his feeling quite clear to her when her motorcycle exploded. Helena didn’t know she could feel as low as she did. She knew she deserved it too, yet she drank it away.

“You’re too good to be this pathetic,” Artemis showed up again. Helena just sipped at her drink.

  
  


Alfred showing up at her apartment had Helena glad that she hadn’t left for the bar that day yet. Instead he looked around her semi-messy apartment with disdain, “Oh dear.”

The man made himself comfortable, picking up what she should have. She gave him all the cleaning supplies she owned and wordlessly helped set up. There was a pot of tea on her stovetop and food being shoveled into empty fridge.

“So do you eat out or solely survive off booze like some drunken harlot?” the british man asked her. She didn’t say a thing as he dumped it all down her drain. Instead she prepared herself for whatever lashing she was to get. Not the cold peas handed to her.

“Put it against your eye,” He demanded, “We are having a discussion, Miss Helena. So far, from what I’ve seen you’ve handled everything with as much grace as one can possibly have in your situation. So explain to me the awful attitude and actions you’ve shown towards Miss Cassandra.”

Oh. She messed up bad.

“Is it fear of forming attachment or maybe worried you’ll be stuck here? The past two conflicts you’ve been facing since we’ve met you. Or is it that you’re jealous and decided to act like a spoiled little brat,” He gripped her countertops so hard she saw his knuckles turn white, “Then to ignore us all and drink it away. We are not the enemy.”

“The black eye and exploded motorcycle tell me differently,” She whispered but the man heard it.

“And I’ve taken the liberty to chastise both Miss Stephanie and Master Jason for their actions,” He replied, “But we are here to discuss you. You and you’re vile words to a girl who had been used and abused. Forced into horrendous situations.”

Helena wished she had the courage to off herself.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Then like an outpour, tears ran heavy down her cheeks. The feeling and thoughts she’d been blocking with isolation and alcohol came through, “I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry.”

His expression softened when he came around to her side, “Child, oh, you are in such a mess. Tell me why, share your grievances. You are safe with me.”

“I don’t hate her. I hate this place,” she cries, “I hate not being able to have what she has. I hate that I can’t do anything about it. I just want my dad and my mom. I just want to be the one that earned the middle name Martha. I want to be my Daddy’s little girl again.”

Nimble hands ran through her hair, “It’s okay.”

“I have to fix it,” she cried harder.

“Yes, you do,” he agreed, “And you will. But first, we must eat.”

  
  


She found her at a personal dance studio in upper Gotham. The dancer was rubbing sore feet when Helena walked through. Whiplash of High School Ballet recital went through her head.

“You’re sorry,” Cassandra said just by looking at her. Helena’s stomach twisted.

“Yeah. I am,” she nodded, “But, let me say it. Don’t just read it.”

Cassandra stayed quiet.

“I don’t hate you. I just hate that I’m not you. I hate what I’m not here. I thought maybe I could earn a place for the time being, maybe I can take something from this. But watching you with them, I can’t have that. I can’t be someone as good as you and I lashed out. I wanted to pick a fight and make you this evil villain like-”

“Hush,” Cassandra answered. Yes, the real person Helena hated. The whole reason she was here, “When I first come, I no understand this family. But family understand me enough. I understand you now but you don’t understand this family.”

“I already have a family, Cass,” Helena frowned.

“Have two,” Cassandra stated. As if it was that simple.

For now, Helena pretends it is.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with how this turned out. Next chapter will either be Helena Bertinelli (+ Birds Of Prey) or Selina or Artemis. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter. I'm very happy with how it turned out and I'm not sure if any other chapter will be as good as this one. Though I have plans for Selina Kyle.
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Comments make the world go round.


	6. Helena Bertinelli, The Other Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena Wayne thought she was the Huntress, she feels like the prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2

“Are you okay, Helena?” Dinah Drake, the physiatrist and not super villain asked her. Alfred and Dick had decided somebody needed to talk to Helena. And the only psychologist able to talk about this sort of situation was the black canary. Funny, the one in her world kills people.

 

“Sorry, you’re just different,” She muttered, “Alot less killing.”

 

Dinah smiled at her, it was almost comforting, “Would you like to tell me what else is different, Helena?”

 

“Everything. My parents who aren’t my parents. This large family who belong to my dad who isn’t my dad. You. Me.”

 

“You’re different? How so?” Dinah laughed, “Is it this world or the alcohol?”

 

Helena laughed, “Both. Maybe. Honestly the alcoholism isn’t new- I’m not really supposed to have it. I guess I’m different now. Maybe. I guess.”

 

“Explain,” Dinah asked, “If you want.”

 

“I’ve never had this much responsibility. Liability. Any screw up before this, I got yelled at but it was always a slap on the wrist. The reason I got sent away isn’t talent or skill. It’s because I’m not grown up enough to take it. To accept that my dad or mom could die.”

 

“And now?” Dinah asked.

 

“Now, I have a whole lot more on my plate,” Helena told her, “and I’m just trying to figure it  out. Again. Without all the alcohol.”

 

“And how is that going?” Dinah asked her.

 

Helena has no honest answer.

  
  


Helena had changed alot these past few weeks. She’d mixed things up for everyone. Some people still dislike her. Some people like her. Some people once disliked her but now like her. Some people once liked her but now disliked her. There were just so many questions about how this pace works and where she will fit in here. How long she will have to fit in here.

 

Helena likes to read the newspapers about Batman and Catwoman. The public sees these versions of her parents as the public saw her actual parents. It made her feel safe to know that possibly she could connect to them. Then she saw a familiar name that she didn’t think she would see here even though she knew one existed. The Huntress. 

 

The image wasn’t very good. Too grittiny to see much except the purple costume and crossbow. As far as Helena had been told, the Huntress of this world came around fairly rarely by choosing to stick to more discreet missions nationally. This was the first time she was able to read about the woman. She wanted to meet her. Needed to meet the third of the Birds of Prey.

  
  
  


“You think that meeting who could possibly be your alter ego will help you find yourself?” Dinah asked her in their next session. The woman seemed to be incredibly intelligent in every world so Helena needed to use her words carefully in order to convince the Black Canary to introduce her to the Huntress.

 

“This whole time, I’ve felt lost and like a nobody. Maybe seeing her will help me think that I’m somebody. I need to know about her. About me. And as my therapist, maybe you can organize a meeting between us. Or tell me about her.”

 

Dinah smirked at her, “Helena, you are familiar with confidentiality, yes? What happens in this room stays here. That means I can’t go out of my way to contact someone from my personal life for you. What I can do though is recommend you finding her on your own and talking to her. Then we can discuss that in our next session.”

  
  
  


“Please Barbara,” Helena begged her.

 

“Look I forgave you because Cass forgave you, that doesn’t mean we are friends,” the woman in the wheelchair told her, “And even if we were, I’m certainly not the best of friends with Huntress.”

 

“You’re their leader,” Helena begged, “Just- I just need five seconds. Please Babs. I’m lost here, maybe she can help.”

 

Babs studied her behind those thick rimmed glasses with a studious glare. Barbara Gordon of her world use to tease her alot more, currently the woman was running the Justice League in her father’s place of her world. Here, Barbara Gordon was a young woman that went by the name of Oracle instead. Here, Barbara Gordon protected her own, and as far as Helena knew of she did not count. It seemed this other Helena didn’t count as much either.

 

“All I can do is give her a call,” Babs snapped, “And that is it.”

 

“Thank you,” Helena nodded.

  
  


She sat at the arcade with Dick and Damian, watching the two of them play ski ball. They are both far too good at it, and very competitive. She was meant to talk about Dinah and how she thought therapy went, meant to distract herself from wanting to go to the bar and get sloshed. It helped some, she wanted to reconnect with Damian and redeem herself more than she wanted to get messed up.

 

“Are you sure you want to do that?” He said, “I mean in all honesty, you guys are two completely different people. Physically, age,all of it.”

 

“Two people don’t just share a civilian and vigilante name,”She sassed, “I really think that she could be the answer to whatever I’m looking for.”

 

“You mean too lazy to look for,” Damian drawled, “There are twelve Helena’s in Gotham. Only a few could match the huntress’ build. I wouldn’t be shocked if you could piece it together. But you haven’t even attempted to search for her.”

 

“She has a right to privacy,” Helena snarked. Though they all knew it was just because she was a coward. What if this person was nothing like her? What if this person showed her exactly why she didn’t belong? What if this person was exactly like and Helena hated her?

  
  
  


When Helena got home late that night, she noticed that things were out of sorts. She never left her armory door open or a cup on the counter. She didn’t leave her bathroom door open after using it.  She also knew whoever broke in was still here. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen, entering her training are. Quiet as a mouth, she snuck in. The sound of a crack could come from any direction, but the whirl of a arrow coming at her indicated the direction.

 

She catches her own arrow with ease, launching into attack with the perpetrator. The body felt familiar. The strikes and movements matched hers. Each punch or kick one threw, the other blocked. It wasn’t a slow defeat like Cassandra. Nor the aggressive anger she got from Damian and Bruce. It was cool and slick and familiar.

 

“Hello Huntress,” the calm voice came through, “Heard you been looking for me.”

 

Huntress

 

“Helena Bertinelli,” the woman, older than her and half black, introduced herself, “Gotta say, wasn’t expecting you. Even with the tabloids.”

 

“Me too,” Helena agreed.

 

They sat with a soda water, both examining and questioning each other. Left and right. Helena, of Earth 2 grew frustrated with the woman’s differences and foul attitude. She understood why the Bats weren’t her biggest fans now.

 

“This is useless,” Helena groaned at Bertinelli.

 

“Look, I’m the one that has been chased around and bitched at to come help some whiney alter ego find herself because Mommy and Daddy aren’t holding her hand anymore,” Bertinelli glared, “I bet you just walked in and out of this life without any responsibilities. Nothing on your plate. Just boozing it up when you’re a little sad.”

 

Helena stared at her, “Don’t talk about my parents.”

 

“Why shouldn’t I?” Helena snapped, “You’re not doing anything to help them. You’re just sitting around and drinking and whining about where to go. Do I want to stay here? What will happen when Daddy finally saves the day and takes you home? Will you cry about all the people you left behind?”

 

Helena threw the first punch, but Brentelli blocked it just like before. She made her leg up to kick her but Helena blocked it the older counterpart tricked her with a smirk letting her fist fly to her side. The breacher grabbed her side in pain but blocked the next hit.

 

“You’re not the Huntress,” Bertinelli snapped, “I know because you’re acting awfully weak. Have you even lifted a finger to try and get back home. To use that useless brain and gather your resources.”

 

“Bruce said-” Helena blocked the second hit but missed the kick that sent her to the ground.

 

“You mean Daddy said,” she faked a pout, “Earth 2 daddy said stay safe. This Daddy said stay out of the way. Is the Huntress even real there? Or just something to placate you while Mommy and Daddy do the hard work? You wanna know what I do when _ Daddy and his babies  _ try to shove me out of the nest. I fight back. I hunt my prey.”

 

The Huntress was not Helena’s toy. And Helena was not this Huntress’ prey. She was her match. She launched up and fought back like her mother would be proud of. Helena Wayne was not just a bat, she had claws. Claws that would put Bertinelli to shame.

 

“I am not a child!” She hissed as she shoved the woman’s face against the cool counter.

 

Bertinelli thrusted her head up to hit the breacher in the face, “Act like it. What do you want?” 

 

“I want to decide what I do,” She said, “I want Bruce Wayne to stop making decisions for me.”

 

“Now you’re speaking my language,” Bertinelli grinned.

  
  


Both Helenas marched towards the batcave in which Bruce was working on something. He had an unamused look on his face as they marched towards him. Dick and Damian had stopped training from the side to witness what was about to happen. Even Oracle eyed them from the side, acting like she wasn’t that interested.

 

“You’re going to involve me from now on,” Helena crossed her arms, “We are going to stay up all night and figure out how I am going to get back home. No more not involving me or guarding my feelings or risking my safety. No more acting like some emotionally constipated Jackass. I’m an adult. Treat me like it.”

 

Bruce eyed the Huntress of his world, “Did you have a part to play in this?”

 

She shrugged, “She’s basically half Bruce and Half Selina. Like I’m not going to take the chance to get a hit in.”

 

“I basically kicked her ass,” Helena ended it, throwing a glare at her counterpart.

 

Bruce sighed, “Helena, we can’t just-”

 

“We can,” she stared at him, “And to do it, I need you to just let me in for five seconds. I’m a big girl. I can roll with the punches. Last I knew, so could the rest of you. So what do you say, Daddy Bats? Because I’m done keeping myself in a shell and being pulled left and right. I’m done thinking I can’t go home or thinking I can so I can’t get attached. I’m done watching you act like you don’t give a damn.”

 

“You can’t have both worlds,” Bruce told her plainly.

 

“Says who?” She dared. His thin lips pressed into a line, “You? Because you can’t risk it? If you don’t want me then fine, but I have a life here. I have one there. And god damnit, you’re going to help me. Am I clear?”

 

“If you don’t, I will,” Dick spoke up.

 

“Any chance to piss you off,” Bertinelli snorted.

 

“She proves a point, father,” Damian spoke, “It’s much better to work with her then work alone. Our attachments towards one another won’t get in the way.”

 

“I could help work something out,” Barbara spoke, “I could find a way so we don’t lose touch completely without messing up the breach.”

 

Catlike blue eyes met the green ones of Oracle. She smiled at the genius. Finally she stared at Bruce.

 

“There’s risks. I can’t promise anything,” He told her, “This is still my city.”

 

She grinned, “Okay, then make sure I get back to mine.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2


	7. The Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena has to make things up with Jason in order to acquire the alien technology to make the communicator between dimensions. Dick drags her out to San Francisco where the outlaws are staying, where Artemis is staying. Last time she saw the super hot goddess... it wasn’t at her best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! This story is not going to be unfinished. I need more Artemis and Helena Wayne!

They were getting closer to getting there. It was a whole lot of mixing of alien technology, Wayne brains, and lots of annoying vibe. But most of all, they were all bugging and annoying each other. The more Helena was there, the less Selina Kyle came around and the more ‘secretive’ angry phone calls away from Helena. Yeah, smooth one Brucie.

 

“Jason’s got some Alien technology that we need,” Dick told her, obviously seeing her stress, “It won’t help to much with reopening the breach but it would help for our communicator when you get back… Wanna go on a road trip?”

 

“Jason isn’t exactly my biggest fan,” She frowned, “Last time I tried to call and get ahold of him, my phone fried in my hand.”

 

“He holds grudges,” Dick shrugged as he swung from some massive monkey bars. She’s sure there is a proper name for them. The weirdest thing about knowing the young Dick Grayson and the older Dick Grayson is that his flexibility and agility are exactly the same. Grayson’s don’t age like normal people should, “But he forgives. Bruce ever tell you about that time Jason forgave him for the whole dying thing.”

 

The joke fell flat, but less because of the content and more because Dick didn’t have the dark sense of humor to deliver it.

 

“I also heard about him attempting to kill, oh I don’t know, all of you,” She frowned.

 

“But he didn’t,” Dick winked,”Look, I want to go be an annoying older brother so I’m going to visit it him. You should come with me. Get away from the drama of Bat and Cat. Ever been to San Francisco? Jay’s got a nice place set up there.”

 

“Of course I have been to San Francisco,” She frowned, “I’m a billionaire’s daughter.”

 

“Well you haven’t been to ours. Besides Artemis is there… Didn’t you say you were into her?”

 

“You mean before she called me pathetic and heavily implied I had no chance,” She frowned, “I’ll pass.”

 

“Well now you are a little less pathetic,” He promised her, “It’ll be fun and I need to go with someone above the age of eighteen. Agree?”

 

“Fine,” She sighed, “But I’m driving the jet.”

  
  


The plane ride was short and impromptu. They left a note for Bruce and confirmed it with Alfred who agreed wholeheartedly aslong as they returned to the manor by Monday morning with Jason in tow. God, Helena missed driving the jet. They landed at the airport where Bruce pulled his rich guy connections. They packed light enough and made sure to dress discreetly, Jason would bolt the second he heard about any Waynes landing where he was staying- which conveniently was where Dick decided they would stay.

 

“Can his place fit five people?” She frowned.

 

“It was a gift from Bruce,” Dick shrugged. It’s like that was the answer to everything…. And she thought that she was spoiled. Still the cab they took to the secret hideout was actually just an outlandish penthouse complex with a fountain out front and valet hired to park their cars. Honestly, she was surprised the street kid Robin accepted the place.

 

The procedure to actually get in through the door of the complex was long and through yet discreet and subtle enough for no one to pay attention. Although when Dick strolled in, Artemis was at them with an ax while the clone was ready to fight.

 

“Blue Him!” Bizarro cheered before grabbing them both for a crushing hug. Artemis sighed in exasperation.

 

“Bizarro, careful. They are mortals!” The goddess warned. Which thanks, her breathign was begin to cut off.

 

“Bizarro… Sorry… Bizarro missed Red Him silly family.”

 

“Speaking of Red Him…” Dick began, “Where is my little brother? We have some fences to mend and fun to have.”

 

Artemis side eyed the both of them. Before when Helena would wink at the woman, she now felt the guilt and shame take over. Those green eyes of her pierced into Helena’s blue eyes as if she could read all of her thoughts.

 

“Little One is resting, unlike us, the Red Hood’s needs to regather. Though he did not warn us of your visit, so I can assume this is a surprise. You know as well as I that Jason does not appreciate your surprises, Richard. Nor will I think he will appreciate one from her.”

 

Ouch, okay. So…

 

“I got better,” She frowned, “Took your advice and all that. Super clean and sober.”

 

“We shall see,” Artemis raised her eyebrow. Okay, so that was hot but we have to ignore it. Reforming alcoholics don’t get chances with goddesses… It just doesn’t happen.

 

“I’m here to tell him that I’m sorry,” Helena told her, “For going after his sister and then acting like a complete jerk and idiot.”

“Can you apologize for being the loud ass that woke me up?” Jason grumbled from the doorway, suprising them all. Artemis was right, he did look tired but refreshed at the same time. The Outlaws treated the mortal well enough.

 

“Little Wing,” Dick tackled him into a hug, “Look at how cute he is.”

 

THe older brother was squishing his face like Jason was a child. Though Jason could easily throw off the brother, all he did was shove at him and pretend like he didn’t enjoy seeing him. The rest rolled their eyes. He pushed him off before facing Helena.

 

“So Dickface came to annoy me, why are you here? Want to throw punches at me next?” He asked.

 

“Cass forgave me, I’m trying,” Helena whined.

 

“Yeah. I didn’t,” He crossed his arms. He ignored the long ‘Jay’ sigh that came out of Dick. Still, the Man/Boy, infront of her was staring at her. Any small half assed bullshit that she gave him would be thrown back into his face. He didn’t want her to blame Bruce or the alcohol or anything else.

 

“I’m a bitch that gave into an urge because I’m insecure. Then I decided to try a beat up on a girl because I was jealous. I’m working on it,” She stated, “I’m pulling it together and trying to go home. But I can’t go home without a communicator to keep in touch here. To do that, I need in on your operation involving the Alien technology.”

 

Dick explained the tech better than she ever could.

 

“One black sheep to another, will you please help and forgive me?” She frowned.

 

Jason sighed before staring at Bizarro, “Biz can’t get near these guys without getting hurt and they have an idea about who Artemis and I are. Dick is in the public eye too much to get by. You help Arty and I take him down and then you get the tech you need.”

 

Help take down bad guys, Helena can do that.

 

“Fine,” She agreed, “What exactly do I have to do?”

 

Apparently wear a short tight cocktail dress and act like some wanna be model. Maddog (yes, that was his super villain name) had a thing for pretty girls in tight dress - not to mention a thing for cocaine. 

 

“You mix this in with the placebo once you get back to his place,” Jason explained, “He owns the club so it shouldn’t be a problem. Nightwing and Redhood will take care of all the goons while you snap some pictures of this guy and all his shit… let the outlaws turn it in, boom, it’s over.”

 

“Sound easy enough,” She agreed while wearing the high heels. She made sure to look her absolute best, and she knew she looked good. Good enough for any straight girl to question herself and any straight man to fall on the floor. But she clearly didn’t impress Artemis.

 

Jason stopped for a moment, “Look, you don’t have to do anything. This is the easiest way, but if you feel uncomfortable with this guy- he’s going to be all over you. You can walk out of it anytime.”

 

Awh, that’s sweet.

 

“I assure you,” she smiled, “I can take care of myself.”

 

She caught Artemis out of the corner of her eye. Besides, she pretty sure if she needed a knight in shining armor then one of the vigilantes surrounding her would step in. She wouldn’t mind being bridal style carried off by a certain goddess.

 

“She likes you,” Jason told her, “She’s just sorta bad at the whole friend thing. The whole human thing in general. She’s used to other goddesses.”

 

“Thanks,” Helena rolled her eyes, “Really increases my chances.”

  
  
  


The night club was like any other seedy and urban nightclub she’d seen. Still, the crook was easy to spot out… He was just as Jason would be describing him like some cliche villain in the VIP with models surrounding him. She ran her fingers through the dark mane.

 

“You have to get his attention,” she heard in her ear.

 

“I got this,” She snapped. Instead of letting her eyes linger on him, she looked at the blonde closest to his side. The model was attractive if not for the dazed look in her eyes and white residue in her breast. Slowly, she walked towards the VIP area.

 

“I don’t remember letting you in,” The crook, Maddog, checked her out.

 

She grinned, “You didn’t. She did.”

 

She bent down to where her mouth would find the other girl’s bringing her in for a kiss. The model, as dazed as she was, backed into it on instinct. Helena let a finger touch the cleavage before bringing up the sweet powder to her mouth just a tad. Nothing to get high off of.

 

“What’s your name, Beautiful?” Maddog asked. She was in.

  
  


He was getting warmer, she kept his attention on her. The hardest part of it all was avoiding the shots and drink shover her way. That plant behind her was definitely going to dye with how she was watering it with fruity drinks.

 

“I have something very special for you,” She whispered in his ear. 

 

She’d never been happier to be gay.

 

He stared at her before trying to have another go at dry humping her. She passed it off as a joke and stumbled a bit to get away, “No. Like somewhere private. Just you and I.” She let the long fingernails dance up his chest, “You know somewhere private?”

 

He grinned at her, “I have a room upstairs, gorgeous. You want to ask your friend to join?”

 

The blonde was basically passed out on the couch next her. She gulped, wanting to make sure the poor addict wasn’t left here alone. This isn’t exactly the type of place to look twice if someone came at her.

 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” she grinned, “I’ll meet you back.”

 

She bit his ear just to add an extra shock. SHe pushed past all the people to get to the sticky bathroom where girls were smoking some joints. Both had to be underage from their babyfaces.

 

“Cops are here,” She slurred. Both ran out. Helena locked the door and awaited for Nightwing to give her the tainted placebo. Instead she was greeted with Artemis and a thunder roll.

 

“Subtle,” Helena smirked before holding out her hand, “Where’s ‘Wing?”

 

“I wanted to come,” Artemis answered, “Do you feel comfortable with this mortal?”

 

Helena raised her eyebrow, “I’m not sure if you heard. But I’m the huntress. That means I hunt my prey in more ways than one.”

 

She reached out her hand to grab the placebo from Artemis outstretched hand that contained the drug. She didn’t expect Artemis to grab her hand and pull her closer. At first Helena thought the goddess was going to lunge at her but people who are going to beat you dont have the lustful look in their eyes. At Least not usually.

 

“I’m gonna go home soon,” Helena told her, “But that doesn’t mean I can’t have both. It’s up to you this time, Artemis.”

 

Kissing a goddess feels alot like getting struck by lightning in all the best ways possible. The rolling thunder falls through her. Unlike most of the girls she is with, Artemis takes the control of the kiss. It feels nice to be cared for, but like Artemis said, she’d be a good warrior. She can match this goddess. She pushes back against it, pulling on the hair.

 

Ending it feels like ending the world. In the best way possible.

 

“Do your duty, Helena of Gotham,” Artemis demanded, “Little One and his brother shall figure out everything else.”

 

“Pray to you later,” Helena winks with her awful pun. Artemis rolled her eyes but Helena could see the small smile forming on her lips.

 

Helena is very good at hunting her prey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think? Two chapter left my dudes. And yes, Selina Kyle’s big appearance will be made!


	8. Selina Kyle, Not Your Mother

They were so close, the communicator was working with the help of both Barbara and Felicity Smoak, whoever that is… Helena never felt closer to being home… the rush had her jumping off rooftops even though she’d been told not too. But technically, Cass was with her so Helena could always blame it on the favorite child.

 

Home wasn’t far and Helena needed to be physically prepared for whatever she was about to enter as was this family. Helena informed them of Darkseid and how he’d taken out universe with the flick of his hand. She informed them of his hate against humanity in general, Bruce took it all in stride. The clear confidence that any Bruce Wayne projected would always make her feel safe. Even if this one can be a bit of a dick. 

 

Her return home with Cass was welcomed by walking in on Batman and Cat Woman screaming at one another while Nightwing and Vibe watched awkwardly from the side.

 

“I’m cut off, says the woman who can’t fucking stay here longer than a minute without her commitment issues getting in the way!” Batman yelled.

 

“My commitment issues? Bruce, we are fucking engaged and I just find out that you plan on going off into another universe for-”

 

“For a version of us, for a version of our daughter!” Bruce screamed, “Which you would know if-”

 

“She’s not my fucking kid,” The cat hissed at the man.

 

Helena felt all the air go out of her, the words caused her to physically stumble. Cass steadied her before clearing her throat, attracting all the attention in the room. Green eyes so similar to Helena’s blue ones, it felt like she’d been staring at the woman who she hadn’t seen since before she got stuck here. Her mom.

 

But clearly that wasn’t the case.

 

“Hey Helena, Cass,” Dick said, “We think we found a way to the other side.”

 

It takes everything in Helena to ignore the woman in the room and push past the arguing parents. She strides over to Dick with Cassandra behind her, almost like a protector. It’s a comforting thought but Helena could deal with this. She can deal with this, infact the cat would probably do what she does best soon anyways. She’ll leave.

 

“Tell me,” Helena demanded.

  
  


Helena decided to sit out on any fun family activity that had been planned by Dick Grayson that night. She blew off the offer of helping Babs with monitoring patrol. She couldn’t sit around and pretend to be okay. She wasn’t okay. She wasn’t sad. She was rejected and it pissed her off. Who the hell was Selina Kyle to reject Helena as if Helena was at fault? Who was she to act like Helena was a monster when the woman of this world couldn’t even find the compassion in her heart to save another universe?

 

“Little One’s brother said I’d find you here,” Artemis appeared. The Goddess was wearing civilian clothing. Helena frowned, she was really in the mood for a fight and training with Artemis was always a treat.

 

“Yeah,” Helena panted, “Well either train or go somewhere else, babes. I’m not in the mood to talk.”

 

“Somebody is digressing from her progress,” Artemis stuck her nose up. Fuckin’ goddesses.

 

“Do you see a drink around me, Miss High and Mighty?” Helena snapped, “Just- I’ll call you later. Okay? I’m always pissy at first.”

 

“Like Jason. Hmm, are all the bat’s children this dimwitted in anger?” 

 

Well as far as Helena has been told, she isn’t Cat’s kid. So she can’t be Batsy’s kid either. Not here. She’s a nobody. Just like before… But Bruce did say ‘our daughter’.

 

“Shut up,” Helena said, “Or fight me.”

 

The small shove Helena directed at the Goddess did nothing but amuse her, “Is it possible that I would rather help you work off your aggression in a different way. Something more pleasurable.”

 

The smirk did it for her, Helena couldn’t help it. She pushed the goddess back against the closest wall. Thunder rumbled throughout her being in ways that felt just right. She wanted the goddess’ tank top off. She didn’t care much for the cheap fabric as she ripped it off. The goddess clearly felt the same as she used her strength to wrap Helena’s legs around the waist and shove her against the wall. Being with a goddess is much different than being with a mortal, Helena is use to being the aggressor and she’s not exactly sure how she feels about being on the other end.

 

Helena bit the goddess’ lip, “Can’t exactly get naked if you’re holding me.”

 

“You talk too much,” The goddess rolled her eyes.

 

“Put me down and I’ll show you what this mouth can do,” Helena purred as she yanked the red ponytail free. So much fucking hair.

 

“So this is how it feels,” a very recognizable voice cleared the air. Helena’s eyes widen and she shoves at the woman holding her to put her down. It feels like the first time her mother caught her with a girl in highschool. The goddess quirks her head in confusion, feeling no need to cover her exposed chest with a jacket.

 

“Try knocking,” Helena snapped, remembering she is not in highschool and this is not her mother.

 

“I’ll consider it,” The cat smirked before staring at the Goddess, “Do you mind gorgeous. I could use a chat with my alternate daughter.”

 

“No”

 

“Yes.”

 

Helena stared wide eyed at her- whatever Artemis could be considered. The goddess, finally covering herself, raised an eyebrow, “Talk and then find me.”

 

She walked off leaving Helena in a nearly torn sports bra and leggings. Meanwhile, the slightly younger Selina Kyle wore a tight catsuit and goggles. But the eyes still looked her up and down in a way that can be described as grief, “You look like my mother.”

 

Her Selina Kyle never spoke of her mother or father or sister. Helena knows nothing of the Kyle line, all she’s ever heard of is how much she looks like a young Martha Wayne.

 

“What do you want?” Helena snapped, “You’ve ignored me since I’ve dropped in and now you want to braid one another’s hair. I’ll pass on the mommy daughter time, thanks.”

 

Selina scowled, “Good. I didn’t want it you little brat. Believe it or not kiddo, I don’t owe you anything. I’m not doing this because Bruce or anyone. I’m choosing to give you this courtesy, got it?”

 

“Fuck off because I don’t want it,” Helena growled, choosing to hit the punching bag instead of her.

 

“No kitten, you listen here. You dropped in on MY world in MY house with MY fiance-”

 

“YOUR Kids and YOUR life,” Helena frowned, “I understand that I came out of nowhere and ruined it for you. I’m trying to fix that.”

 

Selina sighed, “Those aren’t my children. Not in the least. I don’t do kids- not anymore.”

 

Helena stared at the woman, waiting her her to finish.

 

“I’ve raised one little girl and I lost her. I’ve lost children before. I’m not your mom and I can’t be any mom. Kid, I’m barren and I’m okay with that. Bruce was okay with that. You, here, it’s an inter dimensional slap in the fucking face. And I’m suppose to go and let all the good things in my life fight for something that isn’t even mine… I don’t like it.”

 

“So why are you here?” Helena frowned. This Selina made it pretty clear exactly why she didn’t like her. As if it’s Helena’s fault that this worlds Selina can’t have kids and couldn’t keep whatever little girl she apparently took care of.

 

“Because Bruce and the rest of them decided to keep you around and save your dumb world’s ass,” Selina answered, “So Kitten, that means we are going to have to work something out.”

 

Helena could realize the woman’s point. That didn’t mean she had to like it- she hated it- hated her.

 

“I don’t like you,” Helena snapped.

 

“Most don’t,” Selina purred.

 

“I don’t want them hurt. I just want to stop losing everyone… I need their help to get back to my world,” Helena sighed.

 

Selina looked her up and down before scratching at her own punching bag. The sand poured onto the floor, “They help you… I’m there to keep them alive. Can we agree to this, kitten?”

 

Helena recognized that this woman was not her mother. She felt no obligation to Helena, but Helena could take that. This is Gotham afterall, you protect your own if you can.

 

Helena stuck her head up high, “I can work with that.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this is sorta confusing but feel free to ask questions. I need a story where Helena Wayne is interesting.
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Comments make the world go round.
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000


End file.
